


Too Much Dancing Juice

by celestialintent



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialintent/pseuds/celestialintent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married? Married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Dancing Juice

**Title:** Too Much Dancing Juice  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Genre and/or Pairing:** Jensen/Misha  
 **Spoilers:** None, AU  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 2,195  
 **Summary:** Married? Married.

**Too Much Dancing Juice**

Jensen’s deeply asleep when something heavy collides with his back. His eyes jerk open to bright sunlight, and he groans. Now that he’s awake, he’s definitely feeling the hangover from last night.

"Hey, you’re not my daddy."

Jensen turns to see the cause of his abrupt wakeup. The little boy’s no more than four or five, with dark messy hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you, and where’s my daddy?"

"Um," Jensen voice is rough from sleep and terribly dry, "I’m Jensen. And you are?"

"I’m Carter. Where’s my daddy?"

Before Jensen can respond, the loud crack of a door caught his attention.

"Daddy!"

"Shit. Uh… hey, Carter, why don’t you go wake up Ashley and ask her to get you some cereal. Daddy will be out in a minute ok?"

"Okay!" The little boy jumps up off the bed and makes a run toward the door.

When Jensen finally manages to wake up the rest of the way, he realizes he’s not in his hotel suite, and he’s completely naked under the sheets. He looks up and recognition strikes immediately.

"Misha?" Misha’s naked, nothing but a towel around his waist. He looks refreshed, eyes bright and wild hair wet from the shower. He looks good, even better than Jensen remembered, which is an incredible feat as Misha had definitely been the hottest guy in high school.

Jensen’s head is pounding and he’s desperately fighting a losing battle with his gag reflex.

"Hey. You can go back to sleep if you want, I was just gonna go make some breakfast. I was thinking we could go get your stuff from the hotel early, that way you can get settled in and we can explain the situation to Carter-"

"I’m sorry. Wait just a sec… Where am I, and what the hell happened last night? I mean I haven’t seen you since high school and fuck… just, what the fuck?"

Misha’s smile falters a bit and his eyes narrow. "You don’t remember what happened last night?"

"Um, should I?"

Misha’s smile finally fades and Jensen’s stomach drops. "I should say so. We got married last night."

Misha holds up his hand and sure enough there’s a simple silver band on his ring finger. Jensen looks down and sees a matching ring on his own hand.

He scrambles out of bed quickly, unable to fight off the churning in his gut any longer. He barely makes it to the toilet before he not-so-gracefully sacrifices the contents of his stomach to the porcelain gods. When he finally collapses against the toilet, he sees Misha, clad in boxers, with two little white pills in one hand and a large glass of water in the other.

"Here."

Jensen reaches for them and downs the pills and the entire glass of water in one go.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Come on." Misha sticks out his hand and pulls Jensen up to his feet. "So, shower or sleep?"

"Shower, definitely shower." Misha leans past Jensen and twists the knobs to get the shower running. Misha smells good. Clean, obviously, but there’s this underlying scent he remembers as being distinctly Misha, and he takes in a deep breath, clearing his head a little more. Misha sidesteps past Jensen and opens a cabinet to pull out a towel.

"So, um, I’ll be in the kitchen whenever you’re ready. And feel free to grab some clean clothes, though I’m not sure how the pants will fit because obviously you’re bigger and taller than me… okay, then."

As soon as Misha closes the door behind him, Jensen jumps into the water, desperately needing its powers of cleansing and clarification. He stands under the hot water until it runs cold, staring at the band around his finger, and while his head is no longer pounding he still has no idea what happened last night.

When Jensen leaves the confines of Misha’s bedroom, clad in his boxers from yesterday, a pair of sweats, and a tight-fitting shirt, the house is eerily quiet except for the sounds of banjo rock playing softly from the kitchen.

Misha is sitting at the end of the counter top with his head in his hands.

"Uh, hey."

"Hey." Misha looks up and quickly plasters a strained smile on his face. "Breakfast? Or some coffee maybe?"

"Oh god, yes. Coffee please. Black."

"You got it."

Jensen watches as Misha rummages in the cupboards for a clean mug, and he wonders how the hell in one night he ended up married to his high school sweetheart who he hadn’t seen in years.

"So, uh, where are we? I’m hoping I’m still in New York."

Misha laughs loudly and unabashedly. The sound goes straight to Jensen's groin; his body obviously remembers the effect that Misha has on him.

"Sorry, yeah, of course we’re still in New York. This is my buddy Shane’s apartment. I’m apartment-sitting slash on vacation for a couple of months here." He places a large mug in front of Jensen and sits down across from him. "So I guess you want to know what happened last night?"

"Yes, please. I feel like a dick-"

"Listen, we were both pretty fucked up last night. I just... I guess neither of us realized just how fucked up you were."

"Still-"

"Just shut up and listen, okay?" He doesn’t wait for an affirmation. "I left Carter with his nanny, Ashley, and went out for a drink. I went to Molly’s, and you were there with some guy named Jared. We had some drinks, and...this is where things get fuzzy for me. Jared disappeared with some tiny brunette, and then I guess we drank some more? You pulled out a marriage license and said something along the lines of ‘I ain’t gonna marry that asshole. I wanna marry you. I should've married you in high school. Will you marry me, Misha?’ To which I responded ‘Of course!’ and, well, that’s pretty much it. My driver brought us back here, and you know the rest."

Jensen isn’t quite sure of "the rest". He was a little bit sore, which brought to mind images of Misha balls-deep within him and he’s not sure if they're memories or a fantasy, because he certainly wouldn’t object to trying it again. Preferably sober.

"Shit." He looks at Misha’s face and quickly regrets it. "I mean, shit that I don’t remember, not that I married you. I guess. I mean, I’m not sure how I’m supposed to feel. My fiancée, I mean my ex, we were supposed to get married yesterday, but I caught him cheating and Jared, my best friend, took me out to forget…"

"Listen, when I said yes yesterday, I meant it. I mean, how many years has it been? And suddenly here we are, thrust together again? You were single, I was single, and I figured maybe this was supposed to happen, that maybe this was our shot to try again."

Jensen’s head is reeling. His heart is pounding so furiously, the sound of it seems to drown out everything else. Thoughts rush into his head and he can’t make sense of any of them. "But we’re different people now and…" Jensen knows he babbling, not even sure of what he’s saying or if it's making any sense. Suddenly, he feels two hands on either side of his face, holding him in place, keeping him steady. He’s forced into looking into Misha’s too-blue eyes.

"It's okay, I get it. But I just want one more thing before…" Misha closes his eyes and leans in. He brushes his lips softly against Jensen’s, and instinctively Jensen leans in to further the kiss, but suddenly Misha’s lips are gone, and Jensen feels disappointment.

"Wait." Before he can contemplate anything more, Jensen pulls Misha in, and this time the kiss is far from chaste. Misha opens his mouth, and Jensen takes that as an open invitation to slip his tongue inside.

Misha moans. The noise spurs Jensen, and he stands and pulls Misha in closer, bringing their hips together. He can feel Misha, hard against him, and he's realizing that maybe he can get a repeat of last night going when he hears the sound of a door clicking open and quickly shutting.

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what Ashley bought me."

Misha sighs, pulls away from Jensen, and heads toward the living room. Jensen stays, not sure whether he’s supposed to follow, but a quick look down and he decides staying in the kitchen is probably for the best to give himself time to cool off.

He can vaguely hear them in the living room.

"Whoa, awesome!" and then, "Thanks, Ashley, I know its technically your day off, so you can go now."

"Are you... I can take him if you want. I don’t really mind."

"No, no, you go. I know you had plans today. I don’t want your friends thinking I keep you locked up here."

There’s some laughter and some murmurings Jensen can’t hear, then what he assumes is Ashley leaving. He decides he can’t hide away in the kitchen, so he heads in the direction of the living room.

Misha is sitting Indian-style on the floor, with random plastic bits of toys scattered around him and the same little boy from earlier sitting facing him. Misha glances up at him and nods as if to say come, join us, sit.

So Jensen does, and that’s when the little boy looks at him. And Jensen will be damned if the little boy isn’t a mini-Misha, with just a slightly narrower nose and too-big ears.

"So, Carter, this is Jensen. And Jensen, meet my son Carter."

Jensen sticks out his hand. "Hello, pleasure to meet you, Carter."

Carter shakes his hand shyly and then resumes putting his new toy together.

"Are you my daddy’s new boyfriend?"

"Uh…" Jensen panics and looks at Misha, who is equally perplexed.

But before either man can speak up, they hear the faint buzzing of a phone set on vibrate.

All three look around for the source until Misha reaches past Jensen and grabs his jacket from the table. The action brings Misha closer to Jensen, and all Jensen wants is to envelope himself in the smell and warmth that Misha’s body radiates.

He pulls out Jensen’s phone and hands it over.

"Whoa. I, uh, gotta take this." He sees he has 24 missed calls and even more texts, some from his friends Chris and Jason but most from Jared.

"Hello?"

"Shit. Oh thank god, man. I thought… I thought… You’re okay, right?"

"Yeah, man, calm down. I’m fine."

"Dude, I am so sorry. I can’t believe I left you like that, and then when I couldn’t find you, shit. Where are you? I’ll come get you."

"I’m apartment-sitting with my husband."

Cue a long pause.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. Didn’t you know? I got married last night."

Cue another long pause.

"Okay. Where are you? I’ll come get you, and we’ll get straight to the court and, you know, fix this."

Jensen is quiet for a moment. He has no doubt in his mind that he and Misha have chemistry. They’d probably still be fucking right now if they hadn’t been interrupted, but Jensen of all people knows that great sex isn’t a basis for a healthy relationship. Then again, it is Misha, and Jared’s disregard and perception of it being a mistake bother Jensen more than they should.

"Um… Actually, I don’t think I want to."

"Are you serious, Jen? You don’t even know this guy. He could kill you in your sleep or something."

"No, I know him. Do you remember my ex, Misha, that I told you about?"

"The one who broke your heart in high school?"

"Well, it’s actually the other way around, but yes."

"You married him?"

"Yes."

"And now you think you want to stay married to him?"

"Well, not exactly. I don’t know what exactly I want. I think I’m gonna stick around for a bit and find out."

"Jen-"

"Listen, I’ll call you back later. I gotta go, okay?"

"Jen!"

"Bye!" He hangs up quickly and heads back to the living room where Carter is playing with his toy and Misha is watching TV.

"Everything okay?"

Jensen smiles. "Yeah. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey, buddy, we’re gonna be in daddy’s room for a minute if you need something."

Carter just nods his head and continues to play.

Jensen grabs Misha’s arm and leads the way. Misha lets go to close the door, but doesn’t quite shut it to keep an ear out for Carter.

"I want to stay here. With you. And Carter. I know we haven’t seen each other in years, and I’ve no doubt that we are completely different people, but I can still feel that connection that we had in high school, and I want it back. I want you back."

Misha hesitates for a minute, and now Jensen is nervous.

"I’m sorry, did you change your mind?"

Misha takes a step forward. "No, no, it’s just… Carter. He’s all I have, and he comes first. I want you to know that. Make sure you’re ready for that."

Jensen is relieved. He lets out a big sigh. He’d always wanted to have kids but the timing was always off. But this here, this now, means he can have his cake and eat it too.

"I’m sure."

Suddenly, Misha is kissing him, and Jensen is in heaven until Misha pulls away, breathless.

"Come on, Carter is probably wondering where we are."

"Okay but tonight – tonight you’re gonna be all mine."  



End file.
